ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas House
Christmas House is a holiday crossover special featuring many different characters from various shows, musicals, operas, books, movies, video games, competitions, food products, and other media. The Invitation The special opens with an invitation that reads "JAY GATSBY INVITES YOU TO CHRISTMAS HOUSE, WHERE ALL OF IMAGINATIONLAND'S PEOPLE COME AND CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS! EVEN YOU, OLD SPORT!" Characters (in order of appearance) *Izabelle (main character) *Jay Gatsby (main character) *Gosei (main character) *Isaac (main character) *Optimus Prime (main character) *Dusty Crophopper (main character) *Shoutmon (main character) *Perry the Platypus (main character) *Loki (hates Christmas) *Megatron (who is a Bah Humbug) *Deadpool *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Velma *Daphne *Shaggy *Moana *Noddy *Skids *Mudflap *Ironhide *Iron Man *Matt Hatter *Scott Tracy *Virgil Tracy *Alan Tracy *Gordon Tracy *John Tracy *Captain Pugwash *Captain Birdseye *Captain Barnacles *Thomas the Tank Engine *King Babar *Tintin and Snowy *Funshine Bear *Angelina Ballerina *Sooty *Sweep *Fireman Sam *The Minions *Bananas In Pajamas *Waldo/Wally *Barney the Dinosaur *Bob the Builder *Morticia Addams *Gomez Addams *Wednesday Addams *Pugsley Addams *Lurch *Thing *Uncle Fester *Cousin Itt *Grandma Frumple *Peppa Pig *Rusty the Train *Manolo Sanchez *Juaquin Mondragon *Sportacus *Thor *Jack Skellington *The Grinch *Ebenezer Scrooge *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Bugs Bunny *Woody Woodpecker *Drift *Crosshairs *Hound *Roadkill *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Drax the Destroyer *Groot *Mr. Tickle *Little Miss Neat *Ra *Odin *Zeus *Hades *Poseidon *Percy Jackson *Noah *Javert *Jean Valjean *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Toaster *Blanky *Kirby the Vacuum Cleaner *Lampy *Radio *Ratso *Tinselina *Thumbelina *Prince Cornelius *Optimus Primal *Cheetor *Rattrap *Rhinox *Dinobot *Strider Hiryu *Moses *Aaron *Santa Claus *Krampus *La Befana *The Yule Lads (all 13 of them!) *Thanos *Darkseid *Gryla *The Yule Cat *Belsnickel *Grandfather Frost *Jack Frost *Heimdall *Pere Fouettard *Horus *Hodiak *Quetzalcoatl *Cernunnos *Sobek *Hephaestus *Yahweh *Freya *Tezcatlipoca *Blue the Dog *Sideswipe *Sunstreaker *Noddy's friends *Mr. Happy *Whiro *Pele *The Phantom of the Opera *Slappy the Dummy *Vrak *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Machete in his Spy Kids persona *Roobear Koala *Laura Koala *Mama Koala *Papa Koala *Betty Koala *Floppy Rabbit *Mimi Rabbit *Pamie Penguin *Nick Penguin *Weather *Mingle *Patty Rabbit *Bobby Bear *Poco *Girl *Gregory the Mouse *Doraemon *Yin *Yang *Packbat *Transfer *Mumfie *Scarecrow *Lord Vortech *Master Xandred *Tin Man *Lion *Zabivaka *Throttle *Modo *Vinnie *Zordon *The Herbs *Brave Heart Lion *Oakey *Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men *Jazz *Ratchet *Carmen Sandiego Rating Rated PG for Mild thematic elements, some action and mayhem. On TV, rated a TV-PG. Quotes * "Look, Gosei! Guests!"- Fred to all the others * "That I know, Frederich."- Gosei * "Merry Christmas, one and all!"- Dusty Crophopper as he opens the door to all the preschool heroes * "Good Christmas, everyone! Now, let us pass the present to whoever is having a great Christmas!"- Isaac to everyone * "Who? Me?!"- Shoutmon begging to have a present * "Pick me... Right now..."- Thor asking everyone to get a present for him * "Enough, old sports. Thank you. I would like to propose a toast to Santa Clause. TO SANTA!"- Jay Gatsby enjoying Christmas * "TO SANTA!"- All guests * "Listen up, fellow villains! Yet our plans to get rid of the other holidays was a complete failure, wonder if we'd get rid of Christmas?"- Loki telling the sons and daughters of Chaos what to do * "That's not bad! It is a good idea, my friend Loki!"- Megatron to Loki * "Once we get rid of Christmas, the planet will be our 100th world!"- Lord Vortech tells the villains that Chaos ruled 99 planets so far * "Pretty Excellent. Let's get on to the intrusion of the party, shall we?"- Hades to Loki about how to ruin Christmas by intruding the party Category:Christmas Category:Imaginationland Category:Invitations Category:All star cast Category:Crossovers